


Hot Water

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A rogue boner or two, Boys Are Dumb, Crushes are weird, M/M, That One Time At Volleyball Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Daichi had a problem, and it was definitely his crush on Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 36. Starting with nose kisses before moving on to soft kisses.

Shinzen High school was a great place to hold volleyball camp, Daichi thought. The facilities were vast, and the team captains were able to procure a corner of the communal baths for themselves. The water smelled nice, it was cleaned every day, and the water was just the right temperature to relax.

Daichi would’ve been happy to relax if he didn’t find himself in possession of a ridiculous crush on one of the other captains.

His fellow captain was tall, strong, and full of pure joy. Having been relegated to wrangling idiots, siblings, some more idiots, and then himself, Daichi enjoyed the lack of pressure to be the responsible one.

Was it a good idea to have a thing for Bokuto? Probably not. Did he have one anyway? Oh, yeah.

That night, it was just the two of them in their corner of the baths. The rest of the guys had long given in to the need to sleep, whereas Bokuto and Daichi had been working on receives. Frustrated by his awkward receive placement, Bokuto had asked Daichi for assistance in that area.

So they found themselves alone in the baths at almost midnight, arms and legs aching from hours of prolonged use far past the rigors of a regular day of practice.

“Ah, holy crap, Sawamura,” Bokuto moaned. “You’re a slave driver. I hurt in places I didn’t even know I had.”

Daichi shrugged and sunk further into the water. “I told you to stretch more. Not my fault you didn’t listen.”

Bokuto glowered at him. “Are you calling me an idiot?”

“Yeah?” Daichi bit back a laugh when Bokuto clutched at his chest dramatically.

It fell quiet between them, but it wasn’t an awkward kind of silence. They had suffered and sweated together, and with that came a specific kind of camaraderie. Sure, Bokuto would probably never reciprocate Daichi’s affections, but as long as Daichi kept it to himself, they could continue on as friends — a far more important endeavor, in his opinion.

It did not escape Daichi’s attention, however, that Bokuto’s fingers kept jabbing at a spot on his left shoulder. “You okay?”

Bokuto frowned and continued kneading that patch of flesh. “Yeah, I’m just . . . damn it.”

“Here.” Daichi scooted closer and turned Bokuto around to face away from him. Hands practiced by being a deft touch with a twice pregnant mother, he worked the knot of stress lurking underneath Bokuto’s skin.

A long, throaty groan bled out of Bokuto for the effort. “Damn, dude, you have amazing hands. Not even gonna lie, I kind of wanna take you home and keep you now.”

Daichi was grateful Bokuto was facing away so he couldn’t see the way his face turned beet red. “I’ve, uh, had lots of practice.” At Bokuto’s hum of curiosity, Daichi rambled about helping his mother survive his two siblings, which ended with him being rewarded with his favorite meals for dinner.

“That’s pretty cool.” Bokuto chuckled and lolled his head to the side to give Daichi access to a new patch of muscle. “I’m the baby of the family, and I’m pretty sure if my brother tried to give our mom a massage, she’d slap his ass straight back into the womb. He’s never been all that, you know —” Waggling his fingers, Bokuto looked at Daichi in askance before his eyes lit up. “Dexterous! I knew there was a word for that.”

Bokuto’s excitement made Daichi’s belly churn, and he knew he was close to being in trouble. Finishing up that one last spot, Daichi patted Bokuto’s shoulder and gave him a tight smile. “You should be good now. Just don’t forget to stretch next time.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” Bokuto saluted and winked. “And if I forget, don’t forget that I know where you sleep and I can run faster than you.”

Snorting, Daichi reached out and dunked Bokuto’s head under the water, and when he escaped and shook the excess water out of his hair like a soggy dog, both of them laughed aloud. “Yeah, but I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve, too.”

“Bring it, Sawamura.” Even as he issued the challenge, Bokuto climbed out of the bath and over to his piled clothing. 

Daichi averted his gaze quickly. A few days before, he wouldn’t have thought twice to see a bare ass in the baths, but that was before that bare ass belonged to someone he was interested in. Even the casual glance was akin to leering, so he stared at his knees poking out of the water until the door to the baths shut behind Bokuto.

It was far too late when he snuck back into Karasuno’s designated sleeping quarters, and Suga’s piercing gaze awaited him as soon as he slipped into his futon. “You were out late.”

“Yeah,” Daichi whispered. “Bokuto and I were working on receives, and tomorrow, he’s going to help me try some new stuff with spiking.”

Suga’s eyes grew wide, illuminated by his glowing phone screen. “You mean you did all that _after_ we did the synchronized attack work and he did all that stuff with Hinata and Tsukishima?” Daichi nodded. “You two are mutants.”

Daichi’s reply was cut off by a pillow careening into his face, courtesy of a blindly flailing Kageyama. Instead, he texted Suga that they should probably pipe down and sleep. He caught a strange glance from Suga, and Daichi knew it wasn’t the end of the conversation.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Daichi tried and failed to fend off a flash of panic that Suga _knew._ There was no practical evidence he could muster that would indicate that Suga was aware of Daichi’s lingering crush on Bokuto, but on any given day, Suga was capable of extraordinary insight the average human being could never hope to achieve.

That thought would have sent a chill down his spine if he didn’t know for certain that Suga would never let anything slip. If anything, it might even have been a relief to talk to someone about it.

With that, Daichi was able to shut down his brain enough to sleep, but he had a suspicion that the next night might yield similar struggles.

  
  


“God, my shoulders hurt, what the fuck,” Daichi whined as he sank into the hot water. “Is that what it’s like when you get tosses all the time?”

Bokuto rolled his shoulders and harrumphed. “You get used to it, I guess. You good, Sawamura?”

Daichi was not, in fact, good; that didn’t mean he was going to let on as much. “I’ll stop skipping arm day when you stop skipping leg day.”

“Oh, it is _on_.” Punching into his open palm, Bokuto grinned at Daichi. “We have one more night of camp. We’ll work on both then, and whoever is the biggest wimp about it loses.”

Their fists bumped together in agreement, and Daichi let the warmth of the water ease the persistent ache from his back muscles. Never having a single sniff of the ace position himself, Daichi nearly forgot how much the role taxed both body and mind. He marveled at the amount of gusto with which Bokuto tackled every game. 

It didn’t hurt that watching Bokuto work was breathtaking, to boot.

Both of them worn out to the bone, neither of them talked much as the hot tub did its work, but after ten minutes of silence, Daichi noticed Bokuto fidgeting. “All right, dude. Spit it out.”

For the first time since they met, Bokuto was blushing. “I, uh, was wondering if you would let me, you know, return the favor.”

“Say what now?” As soon as the words left his tongue, Daichi knew exactly what Bokuto was referring to. The thought of Bokuto’s strong, rough hands on his skin, rubbing away at his stress and inhibitions sent a bolt of fear through Daichi. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this blindsided by a mere idea. Shaking his head adamantly, he said, “No, man, you don’t have to do that. I’ll live.”

“Nah, c’mere. I should practice this anyway.” Bokuto yanked Daichi by the wrist to sit between his corded thighs. “Now, where to start.” Bokuto prodded Daichi’s back until he found a knot of tension Daichi was fairly certain Bokuto was causing. “Here we go. Lemme know if it’s the bad kind of hurt.”

Daichi closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, his head full of a fantasy he couldn’t quite shake from a dream the night before. They were alone, much like they were at that moment, but there was no changing area, no door that didn’t lock, no towels to shield their nethers from wandering eyes.

A long, rough groan dragged itself out of Daichi’s throat, and Bokuto’s hands stilled. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fine,” Daichi squeaked, unfinely. “Just felt really nice,” he admitted. 

“Bitchin’.” Bokuto’s fingers roved over Daichi’s skin in search of another area to work, oblivious to the fact that his featherlight touch was dangerously close to making him pop a very untimely boner. He sighed in relief when Bokuto found a spot and started concentrating on it. “I think I’m getting good at this, eh, Daichi?”

His given name slapped Daichi out of his trance. “Yeah. Good.” It was all he could manage while Bokuto proved he was very much a quick learner.

Soon, his frustrating sentence ended, and Bokuto released his hold on Daichi. “Lemme know if you need any more. Not even gonna lie, I actually like doing this.”

Daichi nodded stupidly while Bokuto exited the bath, once again leaving his bathing towel to float unheeded atop the water. Squeezing his eyes shut, Daichi chanted under his breath, “Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.”

“You coming or not?” Bokuto called from the benches.

Turning on habit, Daichi ended up with an eyeful of Bokuto’s bare body, complete with glistening water trickling down his muscled chest. “Fuck,” he hissed while turning away, and the erection he had been battling for the past fifteen minutes decided to manifest. Louder, he said, “Go on without me. I’m, uh . . . stretching.”

Well, it wasn’t a lie so much as a gross misrepresentation of the truth.

“Suit yourself,” Bokuto replied, but Daichi could hear the way Bokuto’s tone was less boisterous than it had been seconds before. “See ya, Daichi.”

Once he was alone, Daichi sprinted to one of the shower stalls to put the water on Really Fucking Cold until his lower extremity deigned to go dormant again. He shivered as he put on his sleepwear, and it didn’t stop even when he was safely ensconced in his futon’s warm embrace. 

Daichi jumped when his phone buzzed next to his pillow. _How are you even cold?_ Suga texted him. _It’s, like, a thousand degrees._

 _Took a cold shower,_ Daichi admitted. _Must have been a little too cold._

 _Right_. Suga’s eyes bored into Daichi when he glanced over. He didn’t need a text to know Suga saw right through him, but he wasn’t inclined to add to his suffering for the evening. “Go to sleep,” Daichi murmured, turning his back to Suga so he could wilt in peace.

“I’ll get it out of you eventually,” Suga replied, and this time, the assault pillow hit him rather than Daichi, and the matter was dropped at least for the moment.

  
  


“All right, I admit it, I am officially on the struggle bus,” Bokuto said as he gingerly lowered himself in the tub, whimpering at each movement from his well-used muscles. “You’re a mightier being than me, Daichi.”

Daichi shook his head as he did the same, albeit more quietly. He was biting down on his tongue to keep from whining, since a prolonged glance from Bokuto would surely cause his tired body to do whatever the hell it wanted. 

Without Daichi’s reply, Bokuto didn’t talk other than the occasional grumble. This time, however, Daichi knew he wasn’t the only uncomfortable one. “Damn it.” Daichi huffed and sat up straight. “This is ridiculous.”

“What?” Bokuto’s doldrums faded into confusion, but even that was preferable to the turgid silence. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Daichi hugged his thighs and propped his chin on his knees. “You didn’t do anything wrong. This is all on me.”

Splashing met his ears, and Daichi yelped when Bokuto’s face popped up right in front of his, on all fours and eyeing Daichi with bald curiosity. “C’mon, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone if it’s something you don’t want to get out.”

“I —” Daichi swallowed hard and closed his eyes, lest they wander yet again. “Trust me, you don’t want to know. Can we just leave it at that?” When Daichi opened his eyes to gauge Bokuto’s cooperation on the matter, Bokuto’s face was directly in front of him, less than a finger’s breadth distance separating them. 

Bokuto gave him a crooked grin when their noses bumped together. “I don’t suppose you’d murder me if I kissed you, would you?”

“Oh hell no,” Daichi growled before listing closer for a feather-soft kiss. 

Heat erupted in his every nerve, and his screaming muscles pled for everything and anything. Far from his previous reticence over being touched by the guy he was definitely into, Daichi latched his legs around Bokuto’s thighs to welcome him closer. This time, when Bokuto’s hands were all over him, Daichi didn’t give a damn because his own hands were doing the same thing. 

They were both gasping for air by the time they let go of each other, and a wide smile greeted Daichi. “I’ve been wanting to do that for days. I think you seduced me with your hands.”

Daichi guffawed until he dissolved into a fit of amusement. “Oh, we are some sad bastards, aren’t we? Literally the same thing happened for me. I thought I was gonna die.”

“Nice to know I’ve got enough moxie to throw even you off balance.” Bokuto captured Daichi’s bottom lip between his teeth and released it with a wet _plop._ Eyes wide, a wicked grin spread across his face. “Last night, you didn’t get out because —” When Daichi hid his face in his hands, Bokuto cried, “Ha! I _so_ gave you a hard on, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daichi swatted Bokuto’s bicep, but he was far from upset. His attention drifted downward, and he shot Bokuto a raised brow. “Looks like I returned the favor.”

Bokuto’s eyes darkened at the comment, and it sent a bolt of want through Daichi’s whole body. “Not to be a hoe on main, but have you ever _looked_ at your thighs in a mirror, Daichi? It’s sort of cute you think this is the first time I popped a boner thinking about it.”

Daichi’s jaw hung slack as he scrambled for an answer, but both of them leapt apart when the door opened. Even when he saw it was just Suga, Daichi couldn’t shake the lingering urge to drown himself rather than admit to his best friend he had a crush on someone and didn’t spill the beans.

“Oh, _that’s_ what you’ve been freaking out about?” Suga looked back and forth between Daichi and Bokuto and laughed until he could only wheeze. Catching his breath, he gasped, “Daichi, you are the worst liar on the planet. Also, get some pants on. Ukai-san is looking for you.”

“Shit,” Daichi and Bokuto said in unison, darting out of the baths with no care for modesty or an audience. 

At warp speed, Daichi arrived at the storage closet that served as their coaches’ office during the camp with Suga leading the way. Both Ukai and Takeda sat there behind the folding table serving as a desk, and Daichi dropped into a bow and gulped. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah.” Ukai beckoned Daichi closer and pushed a marker board toward him. “I don’t suppose you picked up from this camp to try a back attack, did you?”

Hours of grueling practice with Bokuto after their required hours of grueling practice ended clattered noisily in Daichi’s head. With confidence, he said, “Actually, uh, yeah. I don’t mind trying it out.”

“Good.” Takeda gave them a thumbs-up and a toothy smile. “You two can work on it when we get back. It might require some extra practice time, but I think it would be worth it.”

Daichi and Suga looked at each other, both fighting off a giggle. “Yeah, definitely worth it. I’m in.” Suga nodded in kind, and they were dismissed back to their sleeping quarters for the night.

Outside their room, however, Bokuto leaned against the wall with crossed arms while pretending to whistle. He made a show out of being surprised to see Daichi. “Oh, funny running into you here, Daichi.”

Suga clapped Daichi on the shoulder hard enough to make his knees wobble. “I’ll see you in a few.”

That left Daichi and Bokuto alone for what could have very well been the last time, but the sobriety Daichi figured should be there wasn’t. There was just a playful aura that put him at ease. 

“See you and your thighs at nationals,” Bokuto teased before stealing a kiss. “As for you, you can see whatever the hell you want because I’m actually sort of hot.”

Daichi pinned Bokuto to the wall and kissed the smile right off his face. “I actually sort of agree.” He backed away toward the door, and left with a quiet, “I’ll be there.” 

How he could say it with such certainty, Daichi didn’t know, but he didn’t question it. Some things were just meant to be.

As he curled up in his futon for the last day of his last high school volleyball camp ever, Daichi flipped through a string of texts from Suga, most of which were various crudely presented produce emojis. The part he liked, however, was the final text. 

_Don’t worry. We’ll get there._


End file.
